1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of registering and initiating pre-boot environments and more particularly to registering and initiating pre-boot environments in a Windows Vista type operating system for enabling partitions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide information handling systems with a plurality of partitions. For example, it is known to provide MediaDirect and System Restore (PC Restore) solutions. These solutions are designed to boot into their respective partitions using some form of dynamic modifications done to a master boot record (MBR) every time a customer tries to boot into one of these partitions.
For example, FIG. 1, labeled prior art, shows an example implementation of booting into a MediaDirect partition for an XP type operating system. More specifically, FIG. 1 shows an example of booting into a MediaDirect partition from either a sleeping state (S4) or a soft-off state (S5) of an advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) compliant information handling system.
When a user actuates a MediaDirect button located on the information hanlding system from either the S4 or S5 state, the basic input output system (BIOS) of the information handling system sets a Simple Boot Flag (which may be stored within the configuration memory (e.g., the CMOS memory) of the information handling system) indicating the information handling system was powered on by the MediaDirect button. The information handling system boots to the hard drive, which is initiated by execution of the MBR boot code. The updated MBR boot code detects the Simple Boot Flag in the configuration memory and executes (i.e., jumps to) an Extended MBR Boot Code residing in unused sectors on track 0 of hard drive 0. The jump to command is executed from a bootstrap section of MBR. The Extended MBR Boot Code, using the MediaDirect MBR stored in track 0, unlocks the MediaDirect partition and boots to this partition. Thus, a MediaDirect installer program modifies the Master Boot Record (MBR). The MBR is modified so that the operating system on the MediaDirect partition is booted when the user starts the system by pressing the media button.
There are a plurality of issues relating to the use of this mechanism, especially with respect to a Windows Vista type operating system. For example, a Windows Vista type operating system may prohibit any custom version of the Master Boot Record. Therefore, if this were the case, a MediaDirect installer would be unable to modify the MBR on systems with Windows Vista. If the operating system is one that prohibits custom versions of the Master Boot Record, then it is desirable to provide an alternate mechanism to continue enabling booting to MediaDirect and System Restore partitions stored on the information handing system.
Additionally, MBR modifications may account for potential quality issues. It is often the case that errors in the execution of a PC Restore partition are due to MBR related issues. Additionally, MBR modifications can also cause booting difficulty (e.g., blue screen issues) with certain information handling systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for registering and initiating a pre-boot environment for enabling partitions.